


found me in your heart (find me here again)

by firstlove_latespring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Poly, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, In the Beginning, In the end, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smooching, Tipsy Kim Mingyu, implied poly svt, mentioned drinking, more like ex-roommates :(((, musings on love and friendship, non-au, yes all three tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: Love should be like this,Jihoon thinks, easy to fall into, hard to unlearn.Jihoon thinks of all the love songs he's written, for his fans, his members, for Mingyu and thinks that this is love: steadfast and at ease. All raised cheeks and warm hands, achingly familiar like the words to your favorite song. To be loved is to be cherished, and to cherish to hold close to your heart.Jihoon believes that love is a choice you make every day. And each day, Jihoon wants to choose Mingyu, to cherish him, to care for him. He has to remind him of this.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: and they weren't roommates (oh my god they weren't roommates)





	found me in your heart (find me here again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wooziwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwoozi/gifts).



> (i rlly said that i would take a break from writing jigyu to focus on my other writing projects but here i am Writing Jigyu)
> 
> this fic is both a late bday gift for bianca and the crazy love child that was born in my dms with v because of jigyu not being roommates anymore huhu which spiraled into a whole collection with my amazing friends and fellow jigyu writers halfpastwo, ah_choo, and mismatched. 
> 
> the title is from carly rae jepsen's [i'll be your girl](https://open.spotify.com/track/51UAm8F9u16skm1R1ckMwr?si=gBessZWfSuyiCPfu1RHzaw). thank u kween carly rae for giving me wonderful lyrics to steal as my fic titles.

_Banging on your door, calling out your name  
Found me in your heart, find me here again  
I've got nothing left, like a little protest_

_You're my baby  
Come to bed, I'll be your girl  
_

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

“Woozi hyung~ Woozi hyung, where are you?” 

The sound of someone calling his name wakes Jihoon up. He was almost at the brink of sleep, almost slipping into the arms of rest. But the singsong of his name makes him sit up in bed and rub at his eyes, wondering which one of his members is seeking him out this late at night.

“Woozi hyung?” The voice calls out again, closer in the hallway now. Jihoon can hear the heaviness of their footsteps as they approach his door. Jihoon decides to reply. “Eung?” 

“Hyung!” 

That voice and those hulking footsteps could only belong to one person. A person Jihoon was just thinking about before he tried falling asleep.

“Mingyu?” Jihoon asks, hoping his voice is loud enough to hear outside his room. Although he’s certain it’s Mingyu’s voice he’s hearing, he asks again, just to make sure he isn’t actually just dreaming or hearing things. “Mingyu, is that you?”

“Woozi hyung! Jihoon hyung!” Mingyu calls out his name. Jihoon can hear him loud and clear through the door. “Let me in, hyung. I wanna see you!”

“The door’s unlocked,” Jihoon tells him. There’s a moment of silence, while Mingyu’s probably processing the information, before the doorknob begins to rattle. It moves side to side but doesn’t twist enough to fully open the door. Jihoon has half a mind to get up and open it himself, but then the rattling stops and he hears the sound of a large body slumping against the wood instead.

“Hyung, it won’t let me in!” Mingyu whines from the other side. Mingyu slaps the door with what sounds like his palms, as if it would urge the door open with just a few smacks. “Stupid door! Getting in the way of me and Woozi hyung!”

There’s a loud thud that surprises Jihoon. It might have been Mingyu’s fist or his head, either way it’s loud enough to make him swing his legs over the side of his bed to get up. But as Jihoon is slipping on his slides, the door knob finally turns enough for the lock to dislodge and let the door open. It pushes inwards with Mingyu’s weight against it.

“Whoa!” Mingyu stumbles in, one hand on the doorknob and the other palm pressed on the door. “That’s a fast door. Thank you, door.” He grins, still leaning on the piece of wood even as it groans.

“Mingyu, are you alright?” Jihoon asks him. Mingyu tears his eyes away from the door, and sends his smile Jihoon’s way. His smile is large and shows off his teeth, gleaming in the light of the hallway. 

“Hyung, I’m back,” Mingyu drawls, embracing the door now. It’s only when he says this that Jihoon remembers where he’s been. “I’m back!”

Mingyu had gone out drinking with some of the members. He recalls Seungcheol, Vernon, and Chan replying to his message in their groupchat accepting the invitation for a few bottles of beer and soju. He’d turned it down, telling Mingyu that he had had a long night in the studio the day before and was taking the opportunity to get lots of rest before their schedules got packed once again. Mingyu had replied with a very sad looking puppy sticker but didn’t press knowing that Jihoon needed all the extra downtime he could get.

“You’re back…” Jihoon says, softly, looking at the man at his door. Mingyu’s body almost fills out the whole door frame. The thin sweater he has on does little to hide the flush from drinking that colors the skin of his neck and collarbones. He’s just standing there, hand still on the door knob but his eyes are on Jihoon, gaze heavy, if only slightly glazed over and unfocused. But the delight is unmistakable, like the joy of finally seeing a dear friend again after so long.

“I’m back, hyung. I’m back home,” Mingyu repeats, stumbling to step in, putting both his hands behind him to push the door back closed. It shuts sharply, once again moved by Mingyu’s weight, making both of them jolt in surprise when it closes. 

“Mingyu, are you okay?” Jihoon asks him, wanting to check how sober or not sober Mingyu actually is. “Did you drink a lot?”

Mingyu giggles, cheeks up high in glee. “Nope,” he says, popping the p hard, “Only a couple bottles. ‘Wanted to drink more but Cheol hyung didn’t let me. He gave the rest of my drink to Channie instead.”

“Bottle of what?” Jihoon inquires further. He watches Mingyu watch him, amusement slowly growing in his gaze.

“Just soju,” Mingyu answers, back against the door. When he tries to take a step towards Jihoon’s bed, he wobbles dangerously for a moment, and ends up stumbling backwards, sending all six feet and two inches of him back to the door. “And beer and a little vodka, I think. Or was it gin in Vernonie’s drink? I don’t remember but it was good…”

“Are you drunk, Mingyu?” Jihoon decides to ask. He’s babbling and slurring through his words, all loose limbed and easy smiles. He’s seen him way worse than this, the kind of drunk that kicks over traffic cones on the street and yells at how he hates the shade of orange they’re in. Mostly harmless, if not a little too large for his own good. 

“Maybe,” Mingyu giggles again, amused at himself. He starts full on laughing at nothing, shoulders shaking. He begins to slide down the door, surprising himself when his butt hits the floor. Mingyu’s a mess but Jihoon just wants to watch what he’ll do next. “I think I’m just very tipsy. I'm almost there. My head feels light, like I’m floating.”

“You should go to bed then,” Jihoon says, very much reminded of the fact that Mingyu is now his ex-roommate. Mingyu doesn't even live on this floor. “You should sleep this off so you don’t get hungover.”

“Don’t wanna go to bed,” Mingyu whines, sounding like a petulant child being put to sleep by their parent. “Wanna stay here with you, hyung. I miss you.”

“I…” Jihoon isn’t prepared for Mingyu’s sudden confession, but he’s not surprised by it either. It’s been a few months since they added another apartment to their living situation which allowed almost all of them except Mingyu and Wonwoo to have a room each. 

It took a while for Jihoon to get used to having his own space after almost 10 years of having roommates, but he’s comfortable now, settled in his single room. The space that would have been taken up by another bed is instead taken up by a long desk where his keyboard, laptop, and other equipment rest on. He has his little action figures lining up a small shelf, and strip lights that he can control and change color with from his phone to set the mood.

But of course, Jihoon does miss Mingyu. Mingyu's always been honest with him, sober or not. Never one to be selfish with keeping away his feelings. It’s something Jihoon has always admired about him. So Jihoon tells the truth as well. 

“I miss you too…” He says in a soft voice, but he knows it’s enough for Mingyu to hear with the way he sends imploring eyes in his direction. Jihoon suddenly feels the need to be very, very close to Mingyu. “Come here.”

Jihoon opens his arms, expecting Mingyu to somehow get up and stumble across his room to join him in bed. But instead, although Mingyu attempts to stand, his balance is off and he falls onto his side, groaning a bit, but seems to be otherwise unharmed. 

“I’m okay!” he reassures Jihoon as he rolls onto his back. “I’m just — wow the floor is actually comfy. Why is your floor nice and cold, hyung? This is nice. _Very nice_.”

The last two words make Jihoon laugh out loud, the volume enough to make Mingyu join in and drag his large buff body in the space between Jihoon’s bed and desk. Jihoon is laughing a full bodied laugh, that makes him bow over with it’s power. When he finally gets to take a deep breath in, he sits up and sees that Mingyu is sitting on the floor next to his bed, waiting for him calm down.

“Hi,” Mingyu grins, his hand wrapping itself around one of Jihoon’s wrists. His palm is warm, almost too warm, but it’s a comfort in Jihoon’s air conditioned room. He takes Jihoon’s hand and presses his even warmer face into his hyung’s palm. “Hi hyung.”

“Hi Minggu,” Jihoon replies. Both of them smile at the nickname. It’s been a while since Jihoon has purred it, always endlessly fond. It takes them back to their younger years when Jihoon could jump onto Mingyu’s back without worrying about giving him knee problems. Jihoon’s full of fondness, even now, staring into the sparkle in Mingyu’s eyes. “You’re warm.”

“You have pretty hands,” Mingyu tells him, reaching for the one not on his face. “Very pretty fingers too.”

“Thank you,” Jihoon says, trying not to laugh. Mingyu’s face is serious as he examines Jihoon’s hand and pulls it close to his face. He’s acting as if this is the first time he’s actually seeing the hand he’s been holding tight all these years. Jihoon laces their fingers together, closing the gap between them even more. It makes Mingyu tighten his hold on both of his hands, obviously pleased at receiving Jihoon’s affection. “You have pretty hands too, Mingyu.”

“No, I don’t!” Mingyu says otherwise. “My fingers are too long and thick. Seungkwannie says they’re like sausages.”

Jihoon can’t help but giggle at Mingyu’s claims. It makes the younger pout, but Jihoon just pinches at his puffed out cheeks and it makes him smile again. Jihoon decides to humor him. “Mingyu’s fingers are pretty even if they are sausages. And anyway I like sausages.”

“Me too! I like sausages. I want to eat the chicken ones from the convenience store,” Mingyu mumbles, swaying their joined hands from side to side in between their faces. “And I like the steamed buns also…”

Mingyu’s lip wobbles and Jihoon worries that he’s going to have to find a way to get him steamed buns in the middle of the night. Mingyu’s looking at him with such intense puppy eyes Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised if he started crying.

“It’s just… You…” Mingyu begins, with a shaky voice. He swallows before he continues. “You look like a steamed bun sometimes. So soft and cute and fluffy. It makes me want to bite you sometimes, hyung!”

Once again, Jihoon is bamboozled by Mingyu’s words. He can’t stop the laughter that leaves his mouth at what Mingyu had just said. Mingyu takes both of his hands in his and continues his rambling.

“It’s true! You’re so cute! But sometimes you’re also sexy. Like lamb chops. With a little spice,” Mingyu explains, with a passion that makes Jihoon think he’s been sitting on this for a while now. “How can you be both so cute _and_ sexy? Seriously, you should be more considerate, Jihoon hyung. You’re bad for my heart.”

“Sorry for being too cute and sexy for you, Minggu,” Jihoon chuckles, fondness sparkling in his eyes. “Maybe I should stop being cute and sexy. I don’t wanna be bad for your heart.”

“No! I like it when you’re cute and sexy!” Mingyu grumbles, playing his Jihoon’s pretty fingers. “Just sometimes, it’s too much for me and I can’t handle it. I go crazy watching you dance and sing. You’re really amazing, hyung.”

“You’re amazing also, Mingyu,” Jihoon reaches up to cup his face gently, “So hardworking and talented and handsome.”

Jihoon wants to praise Mingyu as much as he’s complimented him in the past hour. Mingyu relaxes in Jihoon’s hands, weak to the kind words Jihoon is murmuring. One of Jihoon’s hands slides up to comb through Mingyu’s soft dark locks making the younger whine from his throat. His eyes are still glazed over but softer now, lashes fluttering at Jihoon.

“Hyung…” Mingyu manages to groan out, pouting again. “My knees hurt. Can I get up?”

“Oh right!” Jihoon blinks, only remembering now that Mingyu has been kneeling by the side of the bed for a while now. “Get up and get in here next to me.”

Mingyu’s eyes perk up at Jihoon’s invitation to join him under the covers. He plants a foot on the floor and pushes himself up slowly to stand. He’s a lot less shaky now when he gets up on both feet. Jihoon scoots over and pulls on the corner of his blanket to fold it over him so that Mingyu can climb in. But Mingyu doesn’t get on the bed right away, instead he fumbles at his belt buckle trying to negotiate it open.

“Mingyu, what are you doing?!” Jihoon demands to know, face suddenly aflame. When he asked Mingyu to join him in bed, he didn’t mean it like _that_. Sure they’ve fooled around before, they all do every now and then, but they haven’t since they changing sleeping arrangements. And Jihoon didn’t think that Mingyu would take it that way, or would he want to do it when he’s clearly not in the right mind. “Mingyu!”

“What?” Mingyu asks, as he’s pulling his belt open and working on the front of his pants next. “What is it hyung?”

“Why are you taking off your clothes?!” Jihoon asks in a loud whisper, trying not to seem as flustered as he is. He wants to cover his eyes as Mingyu’s pants fall to the floor, revealing his well-fitting briefs. It’s not like Jihoon hasn’t seen what lies behind it, but he’s certainly isn’t ready to see anything less.

“You don’t like it when I wear my outside clothes to bed,” Mingyu reminds Jihoon, saying it in such a casual, throwaway tone that makes his hyung turn red even more, ashamed at thinking otherwise. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” Jihoon shakes his head, trying to cast away all his impure thoughts. Why did he even think that Mingyu would take things in that direction when the younger has been nothing but endearingly muddled and giddy all night? “Just… get in here quickly. It’s cold.”

“Okay!” Mingyu says, peeling off his sweater, revealing golden skin and toned muscle. Even though Mingyu’s all bulked up now, the easygoing expression on his face makes him look so young in the dim light of Jihoon’s room. It makes Jihoon think of when they were eighteen, sleeping side by side in their first dorm, no other place to go to except to each other.

Mingyu picks up his clothes and folds them into a neat pile, wanting to have a sense of order even when he’s dizzying like this. The bed dips with the addition of his weight, and then he slips into the covers with Jihoon, their legs sliding up against each other, warm and cool settling into something perfectly in between.

Jihoon sits up a little as Mingyu settles in, inching closer until he can wrap an arm around his hyung and press his warm face onto Jihoon’s shoulder. It’s comforting to be in Mingyu’s embrace, especially now that he’s radiating a soothing heat, tender and pliant in Jihoon’s arms. Jihoon slides a hand across his broad shoulders, feeling the smooth stretch of tan skin on his fingertips. Mingyu sighs into his touch.

"This is nice," Mingyu hums, slotting himself nicely next to Jihoon. Jihoon needs only to bow his head a little bit in order to press his lips against the crown of Mingyu's head. "I missed this. We haven't done this in a while. I like it more here with you than lying in my bed all alone."

"Don't you like your new roommate?" Jihoon prods. His hands are gentle as they trace the lines of Mingyu's upper body. Jihoon's hands gingerly stroke the younger's neck, thumbing at the point where it meets his shoulder. 

Mingyu hums, content as he relaxes even more at Jihoon's soft touches. "Wonwoo hyung is nice about being roommates and he's pretty clean, but he's always off somewhere else like Cheol hyung's room where his PC is. It's like I don't have a roommate."

Mingyu lets out a small huff. Jihoon hums in understanding. It can get lonely in a room of one's own. The two of them had been roommates for years and now for the first time in a long time, they're apart from each other, sleeping and waking in different rooms. 

It's been a few months but sometimes when Jihoon hears footsteps outside his door and expects Mingyu to come in, singing along to whatever new song Jihoon is cooking up. Jihoon finds himself picking up clothes from the floor and properly throwing away bottles of soda and other wrappings so that he doesn't have to get nagged by the younger, only to remember that Mingyu lives on another floor now. There are habits that are hard to shake off and unlearn, like Jihoon expecting a certain hand to hold onto his when their group bursts into laughter, or knowing that his glass of soda will be switched out for water during dinner after the third one.

Jihoon misses being Mingyu's roommate and he knows that Mingyu misses him too. Even though they still technically see each other almost every day and work together, it's different when there's the reassurance of someone to come home to after a long day of work in the studio, a home cooked meal waiting for him in the kitchen and deep kisses and diligent touches waiting to be given in the bedroom.

So Jihoon allows himself to relish in the feeling of being reunited with Mingyu, his former roommate, his best friend. It was never hard to grow to love Mingyu. _Love should be like this_ , Jihoon thinks, _easy to fall into, hard to unlearn_. Jihoon thinks of all the love songs he's written, for his fans, his members, for Mingyu and thinks that this is love: steadfast and at ease. All raised cheeks and warm hands, achingly familiar like the words to your favorite song. To be loved is to be cherished, and to cherish to hold close to your heart.

Jihoon believes that love is a choice you make every day. And each day, Jihoon wants to choose Mingyu, to cherish him, to care for him. He has to remind him of this.

"Even though I like having my own space, I miss you a lot, you know," Jihoon admits, murmuring it into Mingyu's hair. "My door's always open for you, Mingyu. You should remember that."

"I know," Mingyu tells him. One of his hands has snuck up underneath Jihoon's loose sleep shirt, a concert tee he's unofficially taken over from Seokmin's closet. Mingyu's palm shares his body heat as it settles into the curve of his waist, mapping out skin as if to mark it and say, _this is where I have always belonged_. 

"Minggu," Jihoon implores him, gently urging him to look up at him with a hand on the side of his face, his expression adoring, "Can I kiss you?"

Mingyu grins winningly,. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Silly puppy," Jihoon laughs, full of breath and affection. Then, he descends to close the space between the two of them. 

Jihoon gives Mingyu small but fond close mouthed kisses at first, smooching his smile. He gives into the silken feeling of Mingyu's mouth against his, each one lingering longer than the one before until they're locking their lips together, reacquainting themselves with each other's taste and touch. It isn’t difficult at all to fall into each other's kisses and wandering hands. Kissing Mingyu is always uncomplicated. Each tangle of hot tongue and nip of sharp teeth is a song Jihoon has heard in his head on loop so many times before. Mingyu's hands take their place in the planes of Jihoon's skin, returning home after months away from each other.

Mingyu knows when to bite, when to hum, when to breathe in, perfectly in sync with Jihoon. A duet they’ve been perfecting, years upon years of practice. Even when they turn to their other members for affection, they both know that they know each other the best. There's nothing like being kissed by your best friend. Jihoon sighs as he thinks about all the nights he could've had Mingyu next to him instead of sleeping alone.

"Missed you so much, Jihoon hyung," Mingyu murmurs against his lips, "I miss seeing you as soon as I wake up and seeing you last before I go to sleep."

"Missed you too," Jihoon smiles against Mingyu's mouth. "We haven't done this in so long. We should do this more."

"Agreed," Mingyu pulls off to giggle, charming like a bell. The two of them end up laughing together. Jihoon feels like he's tipsy too, intoxicated because of his proximity to Mingyu. "Maybe I should just come over whenever I miss you."

"You should," Jihoon nods, pulling Mingyu closer so he can rest his head against his shoulder again. "You already know that I would never send you away."

"I know," Mingyu says onto Jihoon's collarbone, so close to his heart. "I know."

Jihoon doesn't have to hear it to feel it. _I know that you love me as much as I love you._

"Stay here with me," Jihoon says, barely suppressing a yawn, "So that I'll be the last thing you see before you go to sleep, and the first thing you see when you wake up."

"Okay," Mingyu grins, always fond, ever adoring. "I'll sleep here tonight."

"And whenever else you'd like," Jihoon adds, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Mingyu tighter as he begins to feel the waves of sleep creep over him. "You can keep me warm for tonight and all the other nights you want to."

"Okay," Mingyu nods against him, serving his purpose well, a comfort at Jihoon’s side. "I will."

Jihoon hums in acknowledgement. The last thing on his mind before he falls asleep is Mingyu in his arms, completely at rest, breathing deep in time with him. He gives Mingyu's forehead one last kiss before he closes his eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Love is a choice, Jihoon believes in this, and every day, he's going to keep choosing Mingyu, always and in all ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be funny in the beginning but idk what happened towards the end. she just kinda developed into her own thing. i hope it all made sense.
> 
> let's continue to work hard and work together to get svt those music show wins!!! thanks to everyone who's been streaming, voting, and supporting the boys in their own ways.
> 
> and thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed! let me know if u do! stay safe always and take care of yourselves <3
> 
> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)


End file.
